Amnesia
by Aeeemseven
Summary: Things are going normally in Littleroot Town. But what happens when Sapphire accidentally gives Ruby amnesia? And will Ruby ever "remember" Mirage Island? My first fic! Contains FranticShipping.


**Hello! :D This is my first fanfic, so if it's bad (which it could easily be XD), that's probably part of why… Also, the chapter feels short… This story is set just a little while before the ORAS chapter. It'll probably just be a couple of chapters of weird jokes, a lot of Hoenn, Wally (yay!), and maybe a bit of some other regions. Some longer adventure thing coming possibly soonish (I'm bad with getting things done XD), but for now, enjoy the FranticShipping fanfic! Disclaimer: I do not own Pokespe, or any of the characters, just the weird plot. Enjoy!**

It was a normal day in Littleroot Town. Ruby, Sapphire, and Emerald (dunno why he's here…) were sitting around at Ruby's house. Ruby was grooming his Delcatty, Coco, Sapphire was sitting around talking about their distribution research data, and Emerald was sitting around in complete boredom, trying to ignore both of them. Suddenly Sapphire stopped and decided to bring up something else, something she been trying to successfully talk to Ruby about for almost four years…

Sapphire: So, Ruby…

Ruby: Hm?

Sapphire: Ermm… Do ya... remember Mirage Isla-

Ruby: I have no idea what you're talking about. I don't remember this thing you keep bringing up, and probably won't end up remembering. Now can you be quiet so I can concentrate on grooming my beautiful pokemon?

Sapphire: rrrr…. Hey! Don' interrupt me, ya-

Ruby: Can you stop? I-

Sapphire: I SAID STOP! AN' I STILL DON' SEE WHY YA CAN'T REMEMBER TH' ARCEUS DAMN-

Ruby: Well, I still have no idea what you're talking about, and also wonder why you constantly yell at me about this. Now can you shut up? I'm losing my concentration…

Sapphire: SO WHAT? I COULDN' CARE LESS IF YA LOST YER CONCENTRATION! WHAT'S IT GONNA TAKE TA GET YA TO REMEMBER?

Emerald: Will you two stop flirting?

Ruby and Sapphire: WE'RE NOT FLIRTING!

Emerald: *sigh* (goes back to sitting around in boredom)

Sapphire: (to Ruby) NOW YOU! YA SERIOUSLY STILL CAN'T REMEMBER EVERYTHIN' that HAPPENED BACK THEN? WITH TH' WHOLE TALK LEAVIN' TH' ISLAND, AND TH' AIRCAR THIN'? IT'S NOT HARD TA REMEMBER SOMETHIN' WHEN YA REMEMBER ALL TH' TIME B'FORE AN' AFTER-

Ruby: I still don't know what you're talking about, as i've said over and over again. Now can you stop bugging me?

Sapphire: WELL, IF YA CAN'T REMEMBER, THEN I'LL JUS' GET YA TO REMEMBER! WHAT'LL IT TAKE? A HIT TO TH' HEAD? DO I R'LY HAFTA GO that FAR TO-

Ruby: No, because it won't help. Now STOP BUGGING ME.

Sapphire: OH, YA THIN' IT WON' HELP? THEN LET'S SEE!

Sapphire started angrily walking toward Ruby. Ruby dropped his grooming materials (I dunno) and started cowering back. Coco ran off of his lap.

Ruby: Sapphire, what are you-

Sapphire: IF YA CAN'T REMEMBER TH' TIME AT MIRAGE ISLAND, THEN M'YBE A HIT IN TH' HEAD WILL HELP YA REMEMBER! SO THAT'S WHAT I'M GONNA DO!

Ruby: Sapphire, there's really no need to-

Too late. Sapphire came up to him and hit him in the head- hard. Emerald got up and

looked at what was going on, as Ruby fell over in his seat, taking the blow hard.

Emerald: That may have been a bit much…

Sapphire: Well, I had ta try somethin', right? Let's see if he remembers now…

Ruby wasn't showing any signs of movement, however…

Sapphire: Uhh… Ruby?

Emerald: As I said, a bit much...

Emerald went back and sat down, while Sapphire started trying to get Ruby to get up.

Sapphire: Ruby? Hello? Can ya get up?

Ruby began to stir, and then sat up.

Sapphire: Well? Do ya remember now?

Ruby: Wha? What happened?

Sapphire: Ruby?

Emerald got up again and started watching.

Ruby: What happened? My head hurts suddenly… Where am I?

Sapphire: You're at yer house! Now do ya remember?

Ruby: Remember what?

Sapphire: *sigh* TH' THING WIT' MIR-

Ruby: In fact, I don't remember anything… Where is this place? And most importantly…

Sapphire: Wha? (Sapphire began getting concerned…)

Ruby: Who am I?

Sapphire: Ah no… *facepalms and sinks down to the floor*

Emerald: Again, a bit too much. You gave him amnesia-

Sapphire: I CAN TELL! What've I done…

Emerald: (sarcastically) Hm, I can't tell. Now should we get him to a hospital or something?

Sapphire: WELL, WHADD'YA THINK? (Angrily looks at Emerald)

Emerald: Uh, yeah… (cowers back in fear)

Ruby: Uh, can someone explain what's going on to me? Like who and where I am, and why?

Sapphire: Err… Yer name is Ruby, I'm Sapphire, and over here is Emerald. Yer friends wit' us, and now yer goin' wit' us somewhere. C'mon!

Sapphire started pulling Ruby along as the three of them began walking toward the door, so they could go get Ruby checked by a doctor. All three of them, even confused Ruby, could tell they were in for a very strange situation…

 **Well, there's the first chapter! (Or maybe prolouge…) I feel like I overdid Sapph a bit… especially the accent. XD Well, next chapter, the craziness starts, and Wally will come into the story! Yay! I am completely open to reviews, and possibly if anyone wants an OC put in (though I will warn you that they will probably get a pretty minor part…), I will take ideas! Thanks for reading! :D**

 **EDIT: Currently going thru an editing thing. Probably change the entire format eventually xD**


End file.
